Powers
by obsessivetwilightlover
Summary: Bella is an outcast with a secret and her parents are making her move to Forks, Wasington. Bella might meet a old friend and possibly fall in love? cannon couples, I suck at summeries!
1. Sight and Meeting

Fan fic.

My life is over! Why you would make an unsociable girl move to new school hoping she could make some friends even though she has none at the high school she already goes to, I have no idea! But my parents have this crazy idea that I will make more friends even though I have none already, and I'll act like a normal teenager. Well as normal as I can get, cause not every 16 year old girl can see ghost. Yea I know I'm some crazy Goth, loner chick who thinks she sees ghost, and my parents wonder why I have no friends, or why I don't go out. Oh and it doesn't help people think I'm unapproachable. My best friend used to say we where too different for everyone, she was the best thing in my life she actually understood me because she was different too even without any "Powers". She was unlike anyone I knew but she had to move with her mother. So they upped and left and I was left with no one, forced to endure the hell called high school alone as a freak.

"Honey you done packing yet we need to leave for the airport." My evil mother called up to my "vampire lair" that's what she called my room.

"Yea is right down!" I looked around at my blood red walls that used to be covered in band posters, my black wood flooring that had a bunch of clothes covering the floors only a few days ago. I sigh and then walk to my door do a once over and open the door and walk down toward my demise. When I get in the car my rents smile and drive and I rest my head on the window and wait for my life to end.

After arriving at the ghost filled air port and getting on the creepiest plane ever we where headed to Forks, Washington, the rainest place on earth. Where the big stars live with all the paparazzi and a lot of preps! I was going to fit in perfectly, the only person in school wearing black, yay!

"Flight to Forks, Washington will be landing in five minutes so fasten your seat belts." The flight attendant sounded very happy and preppy just like every one else in sunny California with all the beach bums and wannabe actors/actress. I was pulling my seat belt around me when I saw a luminescent person at the exit of the plane. I Put on my seat belt and watched the ghost stand and wait for the airplanes doors to open, he must have been new or he would have known he could walk right through the door with no problem. When we landed and the door opened the man stepped out and me being the curious person I am I grabbed my bag and fallowed.

"Honey I need to use the restroom so meet your father and I at baggage claim. Okay." My moms said as I walked by my parent's seats.

"Sure mom whatever." I walked out the plane only to bump into some guy. He had sleek blode hair, beautiful pale skin and golden eyes. Weird! He was wearing black baggy chain pants and a plain black tee-shirt.

"Sorry-"

"Nah its okay I wasn't paying attention, I was looking for my girlfriend." He said and glanced around. Of coarse a guy like him wouldn't be available!

"Oh cool, I just moved here." He looked at me and smiled.

"Nice, oh there she is but hey I like the black." He walked past me to a short pixi like girl with short spikey black hair, she was in a Goth hippy outfit with a black shirt and a long flowing skirt that was blue and green. They disappeared into the crowed holding hands I sighed and felt a hand on my left shoulder it made me jump.

"Are you okay honey?" My father asked I just glared.

"Yes dad I am great! You made me move so I could make more friends and you expect me to be happy and all yay. Are you crazy no I'm not okay I'm flipping pissed!" my dad just stared blankly at me. I can't believe I said that to him, now I'm in trouble.

"I'm sorry honey and you making friends are not the only reason we moved just so you know." With that my dad started to walk toward mom who waved me forward and I did, not saying a word.

"_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, and BEEP" I**_ hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, groaned then rolled over and sat up. I stretched then stood and walked toward my own personal bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water roll over my body waking me up. I dried off and grabbed my favorite blue jeans and black hoodie then brushed my hair. I applied foundation, black eyeliner, and mascara then brushed my hair again. I looked at my reflection and saw a shimmer in the corner. I spun around but didn't see anything then I saw the time on the clock 6:50. CRAP!!!!!! I grabbed my purse and a black jacket then raced down the stairs almost running into one of the unpacked boxes. I ran into the kitchen and saw a box on the table along with a small card. I picked up the card it read:

_Dear Bella, _

_We are sorry you had to leave your old life behind, we hope you love this gift and will use it to the best of your abilities. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I picked up the small box and took of the top then gasped. Keys! I ran out the door and saw a red old truck and squealed. I ran to the front door and locked it then jumped in my car then pulled out the driveway and toward my new school. When I arrived I had every ones attention. They were all whispering and staring; the girls where in too short pink miniskirts and a white shirt with a pink sweater over it. The guys where in board short or jeans and Quick Silver shirts. Ugh no cool people like the guy at the airport. I headed toward the main office and saw a guy that had bronze hair with and golden eyes; he was in a green shirt and had on black jeans. But what caught my attention most was the group of four people behind him they all looked like me only with different styles. I walked into the main office and up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said to the lady, she had white hair and was in one of those ugly old dresses.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Isabella Swan" I replied sweetly

"Okay here is a school map, and schedule, oh and don't forget to get this signed by all your teachers."

"Will do, bye." I walked out the office to see this beach bum being followed by a ghost girl, she was in the normal prep attire skirt and shit that said American Eagle and high heels I bumped into her and she just looked shocked then followed me behind the school.

"You bicth why did you touch me?" she glared

"Oh I'm sorry. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dead and not here?" I replied angry, who did she think she was?

"Wait you heard me?" she stared blankly at me then she glared

"Yes and I need to get to class so why where you following that boy?"

"Oh he's my EX- boyfriend that little cheater thinks he can just move on he's nothing without me!" With that she shimmered away and the warning bell rang. I ran to my class I had World History. When I stepped in the class every conversation stopped the teacher looked up then smiled.

"Hi I'm guessing your new here?" he said in an English accent.

"Yep and could you sign this please?" I handed him the paper and he scribbled a name on the paper.

"Okay… Class we have a new student her name is, um what is your name?"

"Bella and I don't do the new kid introduction sorry."

"Okay well then you can sit next to Alice" he said then pointed toward the back at the girl from the air port she looked cool today to she had on a simple light pink shirt, a black skirt, and eyeliner her spikey hair sticking out in different directions. I walked to the back and sat down next to her. She smiled at me then turned her attention toward the teacher. I looked at her, i could swear i knew her from some where... She looked like my old friend Marie but with golden colord eyes. I took out a pen and some paper and took the notes Mr. Kenis was writing on the board.

"Hey," Alice whispered

"Hi do i know you?"

"Um i don't think so.."

"Do you want to share what you're talking about with rest of the class, Alice?"

"No sir. I'm sorry." She replied than scribbled something on a piece of paper and tossed it to me.

Um i look familar to a lot of people.

Oh ew have you noticed everyone her is so preppy!

I know its drives me crazy but my friends help, were all… well you could say different.

So am I no one liked me at my old school I was too different for them.

Yep same here.

The bell rang and I stood gathering my stuff when Alice taped my shoulder. I grabbed my stuff the turned toward Alice.

"What's your schedule?" I handed her the paper.

"Wow we are all in the same classes come on I'll show you around." She handed me my schedule and I followed her to my next class.


	2. Lunch

Lunch

After Geometry we had first lunch. I learned a lot about her like how she too was a junior, although she looked like a freshman because of her shortness. But what was really weird was she reminded of Marie. A lot! But she couldn't be Marie cause Marie died when we where freshman.

"Hey Bella want to sit with my friends and me?"

"Sure if that's okay with all your friends." I said as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"Of course they will love you!" She said as we walked through the doors. I noticed everyone was staring at me and Alice but this didn't surprise me cause everyone stayed away from her like she was a monster or something. We got in the food line when the boy who was being stocked by the ghost came up to me.

"Hey I'm Mike,"

"Hi I'm-"

"Bella I know. I was wondering if you would go out with me?" I was so surprised by his frankness that I spaced for a moment until the girl appeared.

"**You BITCH!!!! Say no now!!!! He is still mine**!" She screamed at me then slapped my face. Mike looked at me questioningly but Alice seemed to know something. Shit!!!

"Sorry Mike but I'm dating someone at the moment." He smiled then walked away muttering something under his breath. Then I noticed the guy from the air port walked up to Alice. The ghost girl followed Mike.

"Hey is your day so far, love? Oh hey you're that girl from the air port how's it going?"

"Good I don't think I got your name." I replied still shocked over what just happened only moments ago

"Oh yeah, it's Jasper and yours?" he stuck out his hand.

"Bella hi." I shook his hand then grabbed my food.

"Wait you know each other?" Alice asked, her eyes glazed over but then where sparkling the next. Weird…

"Yes we bumped into each other at the air port when I was picking you up sweetie." Oh god where they one of those sappy love couples?

"Oh cool well where here. Hey peoples! What's crackalakin?" Alice said setting her tray down and taking a seat. I looked at all the people and saw they all had golden eyes.

"Nothin, so who's the new chick?" A guy with a shirt on that said I wish my lawn was emo so it would cut itself. He looked like a jock but with an edge to him unlike most jocks. He was BUFF though it was scary; he was sitting next to the prettiest girl in the world. I set down my tray next to the guy I saw walking in the hallway then realized this where all the people following him where at this table. His eyes where black and he didn't look like he was breathing.

"She is just the coolest person on the plant aside from you Rosalie…" Alice said and sat down next Jasper and me.

"Wait, I thought I was the coolest!" said Jasper pouting.

"You are but not that way honey. Not that I don't love you." She said then squealed when Jasper tickled her.

"God Alice stop spazing out!" The boy next to me said, he sounded very pissed off and not in the mood for Alice's hyper activeness.

"Sorry grumpy Edie!" she glared then laughed.

"So how bout u introduce us Alice?" said the buff guy next to the model.

"Okay, the loser next to you is Edward Grumpy Pants, but he can be cool when he's not acting like himself," Edward said something really low and fast to Alice just glared. Edward then just got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Okay sorry Edward is just Pissed off don't worry it's not your fault. Now on with the rest of the introductions, that huge guy over there," she pointed to the buff guy then continued.

"His name is Emmet," she got closer to me,

"But don't let his muscles scare you he is just one big teddy bear." I laughed as she whispered this to me, then I heard booming laughter coming from Emmet as though he heard Alice.

"Yeah but not when it comes to Rosie and his video games then I'm a force to be reckoned with." Emmet said then the model slapped the back of his head and I heard the noise it made but Emmet didn't even wince.

"Okay and that's Rosalie the model and you know jasper so that's everyone. Everyone this is Bella!"

"Well, Hi everyone." I said and waved.

"Hi so how goes it, Bells?" I laughed he used the same name my parents used when I was little.

"Well as good as it could get with moving and all, then all these preps and being too different for everyone." Everyone laughed including me.

"You have no idea." Emmet got slapped again by Rosalie.

"Hey do you remember that girl Marie Alice Brandon?" Everyone seemed to tense, why?

"Yea the girl who died almost two years ago?" Asked Alice slowly.

"Yeah we used to be best friends in Arizona before she died… Alice reminds me of her a lot only she has short hair and gold eyes." They all stared at me shock written all of their faces.

"Wow weird."Rosalie said recovering first.

"Yeah I know." I replied and then picked at my food I notice how no one ate there food.

"Sorry if I upset you…" I said looking up.

"No but we need to talk to after school okay?"

"Yea okay."


	3. Sight and Meeting Edward style

**Guys I'm sorry I didn't post sooner but I actually had a lot going on so sorry but here is another chapter! I added an Edward P.O.V so u get a feel of what he is thinking!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own anything Twilight…. =[**

I waved and headed to my next class. I didn't pay any attention I wanted to know what they wanted to talk to me about. At the end of the day I turned in my signed slip and went to my car.

Alice followed "Hey you okay, it looks like your mind is else were" She said this as I unlocked the door.

"Yea I'm fine but I am curious as to what you want to tell me."

"Oh well you'll soon find out hey can I ride with you to our house?" she asked smiling.

"of course! Wait you all live together?" I asked as I got in my car.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you" She sat in the passenger side and told me the directions to the Cullen's house.

Edward P.O.V

Alice my very one personal crazy pixi had a vision and blocked it from me singing stupid Hanna freaking Montana in her stupid head. Yep that's right I can read minds and you know what's funny about it is I actually hate it. Constantly hearing annoying voices of everyone, even though sometimes listening in can be hilarious. I quickly dressed in a new outfit that Alice the shopaholic picked out for me. When I got down stairs Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie where waiting by the door.

"You ready for the best day of your life?" she asked her golden eyes sparkling.

"Uh, sure?" it came out more like a question but I don't know what's going to happen today unlike my new pixi sister.

"Why don't we all get to school Where our life's will change for the better today!"She asked jumping up and down. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and she stopped the just looked at each other lovingly. Jasper being the able to feel/change others feelings was radiating love from both of them. I felt a tug in my heart a wanting to be with someone I care that much about. A loud thud brought me back to reality. Rosalie and Emmett where on the floor in a heated make-out session almost undressing before my eyes. I shook Jasper who was brought out of his loving moment with our new sister and looked at the floor where love making was almost happening Jasper changed his feelings and now it was calm Alice went and broke apart the couple.

I walked out the house and got in my Volvo then speed off, I got to school and saw a new car in the lot, an old beat up truck but I didn't see who owned it. When I got out the car my family was already walking to their classes. I caught up with them when I saw an angle. She had brown hair, a heart shaped face, and brown orbs that drew you in. The wind blew and I smelled her, freesias, the monster inside me wanted to take her here and now but I knew I couldn't. She looked away then walked behind the school, Alice smirked and I herd something I wasn't supposed to.

_That's my Bella_

But how did she know that girl and how is it her Bella…..

* * *

**RnR please!**


	4. Lunch Edward Pov

**I know I haven't posted in forever but I will be even more so on ward on this over due chapter….**

Disclaimer – I don't own any thing twilight, although I wish did own all of the Cullen's!

Recap-

_The wind blew and I smelled her, freesias, the monster inside me wanted to take her here and now but I knew I couldn't. She looked away then walked behind the school, Alice smirked and I herd something I wasn't supposed to._

**That's my Bella**

_But how did she know that girl and how is it her Bella…_

E Pov

_CRAP! _

I looked at Alice strangely, what the hell did that mean! Does she know this beautiful girl? And if so how? DOES SHE KNOW OUR SECRET?!?!?!?!?!?! Before I could ask questions Alice skipped off to her first class leaving me very confused…

~ Edwards Walking to lunch~

So far today has been boring as usual. But Bella was occupying everyone's thoughts most girls had envied her and were curios why Alice had taken interest in a girl out side the "Cullen clan". The boys well they were thinking of ways to get into her pants, the most revolting was Mike Newton. I shuddered man he had one sick mind… I arrived at the cafeteria and bought that revolting stuff humans call food and went to our normal table waiting for everyone else. It didn't take long…

"Hey man so you got any classes with the new girl yet?" Emmett said as he plopped down on the chair.

"No why?" I asked

" Just wondering. So my brother what were you thinking about before I came and graced you with my presence?" I snorted.

"Mike Newton and his vile thoughts about that Bella girl." Emmett just laughed. Rose finally showed and sat down next to Emmett placing a kiss on his cheek trying not to show so much PDA, which was hard for Emmett. All he could think about was jumpin her in the janitors closet after lunch. Eww I did not need that mental image!

"Hey sweetie, Edward."

"Hi Rose please tell your horny boyfriend to stop thinking of sex for once!" They laughed and then Roses mind drifted off to some more" disturbing thoughts…

"Please stop, make it stop!" I begged and he just laughed just thinking how much of a prude I was.

"Oh cool, were here. Hey peoples! What's crackalakin?" Alice said setting her tray down over and taking a seat. I looked to see the angel from the parking. It was then I realized I couldn't read her mind it was blank, quite no noise what so ever. But I was pulled out of these thoughts when she sat down next to me and her sent hit me like a ton of bricks she was making the venom pool in my mouth so much I was almost drooling. Her blood called to me more than anyone's ever had.

"Nothin, so who's the new chick?" Emmett asked.

"She is just the coolest person on the plant aside from you Rosalie…" Alice said and sat down next Jasper and Bella.

"Wait, I thought I was the coolest!" said Jasper pouting. My heart tugged again! If only I could be loved, but by whom, who could love a monster!

"You are but not that way honey. Not that I don't love you." She said then squealed when Jasper tickled her.

"God Alice stop spazing out!" I said I was pissed cause I was jealous that I wasn't loved or in love like Alice and Jasper, that this girl blood was calling me. I was hungry god dam it and she smelled so good!

"Sorry grumpy Edie!" she glared at me then laughed. I growled at the name.

"So how bout you introduce us Alice?" said an eager Emmett.

"Okay, the loser next to you is Edward Grumpy Pants, but he can be cool when he's not acting like himself,"

"Alice shut the hell up! I'm leaving!" I said it way to fast and low for Bella to hear then stormed out.


End file.
